Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/I Won't Take No For An Answer/Chapter 1
The Intrepid, Valiant, and Raza are next to each other. In the mess hall Admiral Kira, General Weir, and Colonel Tyson are sitting on the other side of the table as Portia, Marcus, Emily, and The Android are on the other side as Portia is confused by why their here. I bet you are wondering why we are here, we want to study your blink drive and we need to take it to a starbase Typhuss says as he looks at Portia. Portia looks at him. We're not those aliens that your Starfleet left to die in the Expanse in 2153 yeah I downloaded your history records and read up on Starfleet's history, and came across the Delphic Expanse mission Portia says as she looks at him. General Weir chimes in. We want a tactical advantage over the Wraith, the blink drive is that tactical advantage we have been looking for Elizabeth says as she looks at Portia. Marcus looks at them. Sorry but our drive isn't going anywhere Marcus says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at Portia. With that drive we can win the war with the Wraith Typhuss says as he looks at Portia. Portia looks at him. I'm sorry but we can't give you our blink drive Typhuss I have much respect for the Federation and Starfleet and I care about my family back on Earth but giving you our blink drive means we'd be stranded Portia says as she looks at him. Will chimes in. Captain Lin if you give us the blink drive and as soon as we're finish studying it we'll return it to you intact Will says as he looks at her. Portia looks at him. And you are? Portia says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. Colonel William Tyson commanding officer of the USS Valiant Will says as he looks at her. Marcus chimes in. We are not going to give it to you Marcus says as he looks at them. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira to Major Money, beam yourself and your team aboard this ship Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. Will looks at him. Uh what are you doing? Will says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Following my orders, if they aren't going to give us the blink drive I will take it by force Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. There's no need for violence uncle we'll give them a chance to consider my offer and then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it Will says as he looks at him. Portia looks at Will. Sure we'll think about it Colonel and Typhuss it was good to see you again Portia says as she looks at them. They leave the mess hall. On board the Valiant Will is in his quarters looking at his wedding photo of him and Thea when the doors chimed. Come Will says as he looks at them. The doors opened and Typhuss walked in. They aren't going to give us the blink drive and I wasn't going to hurt any of them, just take the blink drive Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. We're not the Klingons we don't take something just because we can, when I told Thea what we were doing she put me in an armbar and made me promise to try diplomacy before stealing Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at Will. All right we will try that first but remember they are bounty hunters and we can talk to them again but they may not give it to us we may have no choice but to steal it, I don't like this anymore than you do Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Portia seems to be the one who respects us but Marcus doesn't seem to trust Starfleet wonder what happened, computer look up personnel file of Marcus Boone year 2350-2365 Colonel Tyson says as he activates his desktop monitor. Marcus's file of service comes up on the monitor as Typhuss reads it. Former Starfleet marine, in 2365 his sister was killed in battle against the Romulans Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at it. He went AWOL and never returned and since then he's hated Starfleet and the Federation think about it if there wasn't a war going on would we be bothering them? Will asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks. No we wouldn't, Marcus doesn't like me very much Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Look uncle don't try anything until I can convince them to give us the drive of some sort of schematics to use, we're not Klingons nor Starfleet from the 23rd century that stole a Romulan cloaking device Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss sighs. All right, but if you don't get me results soon, Major Money, me, General Weir and a team of MACOs will do what we were ordered to do Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I'll do whatever I have to do to prevent us from being compared to the Klingons Will says as he looks at him. On board the Intrepid Elizabeth can't believe it. We're going to put this mission in your nephew's hands? Elizabeth says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Let Will try his way first and if he fails we will beam aboard the Raza and take the drive Typhuss says as he looks at Elizabeth. Elizabeth rubs her head. I can't believe we're doing this we'll be compared to the Klingons Elizabeth says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I don't like this as well but we need that drive and study it Typhuss says as he looks at Elizabeth. She looks at him. I feel like that time Rodney took the ZPM from the planet with the kids on it and tried to convince me to take it from them Elizabeth says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I know how you feel about this mission but we can't call it off, we get that drive and study it, we put it on our ships and we attack the Wraith faster with the drive Typhuss says as he looks at Elizabeth. On board the Raza Marcus is pissed off at Portia. You are thinking about giving Typhuss the drive aren't you, you can't think straight because he used to be your lover and you think he is good looking Marcus says as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. We maybe bounty hunters but I've got family on Earth Marcus a mother and a sister I never knew my father, and yes I am thinking about giving the drive to him, his nephew was very convincing he's coming on board to talk more about it Portia says as she looks at him. Marcus looks at her. You think that is a good idea to let him aboard this ship Marcus says as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. What is your deal with Starfleet Marcus? Portia asked him. Marcus looks at her. My sister was killed in battle by Romulans and her commanding officer didn't do a damn thing to save her Marcus says as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. That was one man Portia says as she looks at him. Will beams aboard the Raza in his dress uniform.